smiles
by loraven888
Summary: a simple smile changed his whole life. sry know, that sucked. rated t for one or two swears. one-shot trunks/pan


smiles

By: loraven

disclaimer: i have never, nor will i ever own db, dbz, or dbgt. i am mearly a fangirl looking to have some fun.

(a/n): to tell the truth i am not nor will i ever be a writer. im just doing this one shot for kicks. feel free to flame or review at your pleasure.

also: "onna" is normal speach

'_onna'_ are thoughts

and (_onna_) is bond comunication (a/n): onna is japanese for woman if you did not know

And it started

It all started with a smile.

It was the sweetest smile he had ever seen; he should have known that it would be his downfall.

Well a year and a half later Trunks Briefs revised his original opinion on that smile. It was pure evil. That smile was a form of mind control, when ever Trunks saw it he would become frozen in his tracks. He would lose all trains of thought and become her willing slave. That smile made him do things he was not proud of. Things that, if his father were to hear about them, would have his father yelling about how he was a disgrace to the proud saiyin race. Things like holding every shopping bag, no matter how frilly, while his wife went to the bathroom for the third time that hour. Things like waiting in line for the newest romance by the bestselling author whatsherface, because her feet were starting to swell. Things like getting up at three in the morning to fly half way across the world, because having fresh strawberrys, in the middle of winter, for breakfast was somthing of deathly importance.

That smile is what brought him here to day. Down to the lowest point in his life. He was in a corridor pacing back and forth looking at his watch everyother second. The other second was devoted to staring at the door at the end of the hall. That door had only three words writen on a small sign in the center of the door.

The sign read:

Delivery Room

Briefs

The reason he was out in the hall and not in the room with her was because of that smile.

'_that and i told the docter that if he hurt her i would make his life a living hell' _Trunks snorted at that thought. '_and i still will if i even hear one scream comming from that room' _Trunks thought irrationaly as he resumed his pacing. That is untill he heard her.

(_honey? are you there?) _The call rang through his mind like a crystal bell, sweet and pure.

(_always)_ Was his answer.

_(honey, i just wanted to say im sorry for having the docters throw you out of the room)_ This made made Trunks smile for the first time in the last seven hours.

(_no your not, i saw the look on your face when i had that know it all doctor by the neck after he said he couldnt give you any meds)_ He heard a chuckle ring through his head.

(_your right im not sorry, you were being a jerk to that poor man. and since when do you know more a bout dilivering babys than he does any way?) _This had Trunks chuckling now.

(_since i read all of thouse baby books you brought home for me to read_) '_and all the research ive done online, and all of the classes ive been taking since we found out'_

_(just because youve read some books doesnt mean that....) _Sudenly a scream riped through the air. Trunks went flying towards the the door only to find it locked. He started to jerk on it in preperation to ripping it off the frame, when he heard her again.

(_no!! dont come in!) _Trunks could feel the pain she was in through their link, and altough he would love nothing more than to tear down this door and go to her, he knew she was right.

(_please, im begging you, just stay out there! we cant have you killing the docters just because our baby has your fat head.)_ Trunks decided to save his comments about that one untill she was well enough to take his punishment.

(_ok, ill stay out here on one condition.)_ Trunks rested his head against the cool door.

_(and whats that trunks?)_ Trunks could hear her irritation at him for putting on conditions when their child would be born any time now.

_(you have to promise me that the next child will be born at home, where you belong)_ Trunks heard her sigh loudly before saying (_ok) _through their link.

That was the last thing trunks would hear her say for the next four hours. Screaming on the other hand, that Trunks heard alot of. Enough of it to reconsider the thought of additional children. Enough of it to start slowly planing the demise of the doctor who said no more meds. Enough of it to make Trunks want to scream himself. And then it was over. The silence was almost deafining. Trunks had never been more scared in his life. Not when facing buu in battal, not on his first date, not his first board meeting, not even the day of his wedding. This was a differant fear. It was a fear brought on by uncertinty. Nothing anyone could say made him feel better. Nothing that is untill he finaly walked through that door, walked up to his wife, and gazed down on the two most important people in his life.

"look at her", she said,"isnt she the most beautiful thing youve ever seen?"

Trunks gazed in aww as the tiny little bundle stired in her mothers arms.

"what do you want to name her?" Trunks heard thouse words vagely as they fell out of his mouth. He just could not look anywhere but at this little angle that stared to slowly open her eyes.

"I was thinking about Saya, dosnt that sound pretty?"

"absolutly beautiful" Trunks absently replyed as he watched her slowly blink and look around her. Then some thing amazing happened. Some thing that did not bode well for Trunks' future 18 years till she goes off to college. She smiled.

That smile was the very definition of purity and love. That smile melted his very soul into a mass of quivering goo of love for this small little being. It made one of the strongest, smartest, richest man in the entire world start to cry. There was only one thing going through Trunks mind when he saw that smile. '_aww shit' _

Trunks looked over at his wife for the first time after seeing his baby and said "Pan, because of you, ever male between the ages of 13-50 are gona die tonight. just thought id let you know" This made his wifes head shoot up to stare at him. after a few seconds she asked with a smile "oh and why is that?"

the end

well thats my one and only fanfic for ya. if you want to review you can, if you dont you dont have to. just remember that im not a writer, i dont do this all the time and that i failed most of my english classes.(on the other hand i passed all of my french ones, how that happened? no clue, so dont ask me)

i just wanted to write a one-shot about pan and trunks(mostly trunks).

if you would like to read better storys about these two look at my profile. im a fanfic fangirl as i like to say, so i try to fav any good storys i come across.

well i hope you at least thought it was ok, if not good.

thanks for reading.


End file.
